TrollHunters Tales of Daylight and Eclipse
by NightFuryFanfic
Summary: What if there were two amulets one of daylight one of Eclipse
1. Amulets part 1

claire Nunez

her thoughts on the mysterious amulet she had found moments ago just below the bridge before school where interrupted at the sound of a familiar voice Mr strickler her history teacher.

"the Peloponnesian war was actually 3 wars fought between Athens and Sparta." Mr. Strickler said whilst prodding the map projected on the board with his pen. "the first war was known as the archimedean war. type that into your search engines..."

the class began to start searching for information on the archimedean war for the final minutes of the class.

"Alright class I want a write up on the archimedean war by next week have a nice weekend" shouted Mr. Strickler before turning to face the boy in front of him and starting a quiet conversation.

grabbing her bag Claire got out of her seat and started to follow the rest of her classmates out of the room until something catches her eye, turning ever so slightly to get a look Claire spots an amulet similar in design to hers but darker and pulsing with a red light rather than blue inside one of her classmates bag, confused and intrigued claire quickly goes to meet up with her friends.

making her way through school and making idle chatter with her friend's Claire was deep in thought wondering what these mysterious amulets were and their purpose.

"so what you doing tonight Claire ?" asked Darcy one of Claires best friends

"not much I've still got to try and figure what this thing is" Claire replied whilst showing Darcy the amulet.

"well it's pretty cool but its probably nothing just fancy jewelry."

"yea maybe anyway my dads picking me up so see you guys later."

making her way out of the school Claire waited for the familiar red car of her parents to arrive, a short wait later and her parent's car pulled up in front of her engine purring idly.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Claire good day at school."

"yea not bad" Claire replied climbing into the passenger seat and buckling in.

a couple of minutes later pulling up in front Nunez a state Claire clambered out of the car and made her way up the drive, her father following behind, entering the house Claire removed her shoes and started making her way up to her room. grabbing the amulet from her bag Claire begins to examine it suddenly the amulet begins to pulse with a vibrant blue light and the writing around the amulet starts to change until it stops and finally says "for the glory of merlin daylight is mine to command" and with a brilliant burst of energy that counters gravity blinding silver armour began to form in mid-air attaching itself to Claire and resizing and forming perfectly to her body.

meanwhile, across town at the lake's house, a similar experience is going on. Jim had made dinner for himself and finally had time to sit and look at the amulet that shot out of nowhere and hit him in the face on the way to school that morning it was made from a sort of shiny black metal with a deep red glow. noticing that the amulet starts to glow brighter and brighter Jim looked down to see the inscriptions around the amulet changing and finally bearing the words "for the battles to come eclipse is mine to command" and with a burst of raw energy dark metallic armour surrounded by raging crimson fire began shift and transform latching on to Jim's body and shaping to a perfect fit illuminating the darkened room with a gentle red glow that pulsed with every heartbeat. jumping back in shock Jim began pacing before finally settling on calling toby.

"hey tobes you there" whispered Jim into his walky-talky only to receive no response

"damn it how the hell do I get this thing off" huffed Jim in frustration trying to pry the armour of himself only for it not to budge when came a knock on his bedroom door.

"Okay, mum."

sighing in relief Jim sat up as soon as his mum left one thought on his mind what now but with a flash of red light the armour disappeared.

"Oh, now you come off." Jim yelled out in frustration."

placing the amulet down on his desk Jim got ready for bed mind ablaze with questions and theories.

back at the Nunez house Claire was equally as panicked by the sudden appearance of magic armour but nothing compared to what just burst into her room a large stone looking creature with six eyes and small horns on top if its head followed by a much larger creature that had a covering of green fur and fists that could turn her into nothing.

"good evening lady Claire I'm Blinky and this is Arrrgh we are trolls from troll market."

"tro trolls." stuttered out Claire before suddenly fainting on the spot.

waking up a short while later Claire looked around hoping it was just a dream until her eyes landed back on the two trolls that moments ago just barged straight into her room but one thing she did notice was that the weird armour had vanished.

"ah, you're awake" exclaimed blinky with pure delight

"what's going on who are you and why are you here"

"we are here because of that amulet you have been chosen to hold a great mantle and legacy as the troll hunter and the first human one at that."

"troll hunter, what's that?"

"the troll hunter is a champion chosen by merlins amulet to protect both human and troll kind from bad trolls who wish harm on both," Blinky replied still enthusiastic as ever

"wait what im 17 im not meant to be saving the world I have school and exams to worry about I don't want this take it back" replied Claire panic and fear rolling off her in waves

"im afraid my dear Claire i can not once the amulet has chosen the only way for it to choose another wielder is for its current wielder to be killed or die"

"what that's insane." Claire shrieked in obvious panic from these revelations

"whats insane dear?" came her dad's voice from downstairs obviously hearing her shout.

"errrrm nothing dad just the amount of homework I have that's all."

"look Claire just think about it I know its a heavy burden but the world may depend on you one day and this won't go away and people will do anything for merlins amulet so wouldn't it be wise to learn if not just to protect yourself" asked Blinky his energy and happiness gone from his voice.

"Okay, okay I'll think about it but now just go I need space."

"very well miss Claire we will be gone come along Arrrgh" Blinky replied whilst making his way out of Claire's bedroom window.

A few bumps and bangs later the house was silent once more leaving Claire alone to her thought mind in turmoil with what to do next. Slipping into bed Claire began to drift to sleep with one thought on her mind please be all a dream.

 **note the eclipse armour and sword are there own amulet in this for a very different purpose to the one in the show also Jim and Claire and friends are all a bit older than they are in the show (17) troll hunter Jim and Claire.**


	2. Amulets part 2

Next morning, Claire opens her eyes to the soft, gentle glow of the amulet that has somehow gotten on to her pillow. Jumping up in shock at the events of last night as they come to the forefront of her mind claire climes out of bed and starts her usual morning routine trying to suppress what happened to the back of her mind as she gets into a clean pair of clothes. Hoping down the stairs, Claire made her way into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Having settled on a slice of toast Claire notices that no one else was in the house, not even her baby brother Enrique. Finishing off her toast, Claire grabs her bag, keys and then goes to retrieve her bike from the garage intent on going to show her friend Darcy the magic of the amulet and ask for some advice. Making her way to Dary's house Claire began to wonder what she saw the other day in one of her classmate's bag it looked similar to her amulet except for the red glow but from a glance she couldn't tell exactly what it was and wasn't about to jump to conclusions which could lead to problems in the future. Arriving at Darcy's house, Claire knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Claire what are you doing here?" asked detective Scott Darcy's father a tall, intimidating man who was one of Arcadia oaks finest.

"I'm just here to see Darcy if that's okay with you Mr. Scott."

"no that's fine come on in shes in her room, as usual, you know where it is."

"thank you Mr. Scott" Claire replied stepping into the house and shrugging off her shoes.

Ascending the staircase, Claire grabbed the amulet from her bag and mentally prepared herself opening the door to Darcy's room Claire took a deep breath.

"Darcy?"

"Woah what Claire when did you get here? wait what are you doing here?" Darcy squeaked out in a fast pace ramble.

"I just got here, but I came because I need to tell you something and ask for your advice."

"okay go for it Claire what do you need my help with oh wait is it a boy?" exclaimed Darcy in excitement.

"no no, not a boy something more important is probably best if I just show you but promise not to scream."

"Okay, Claire you're scaring me."

"just trust me, for the glory of merlin daylight is mine to command," said Claire thrusting the amulet out in front of her only to be enveloped by blinding blue light and covered in shining silver armor that formed from thin air and perfectly latched on to her body creating a second skin.

"wow that's that's awesome."

"yea it is but that's not what I need your advice with this is so that you believe me and don't send me to the nut house."

"Okay I'm all ears" replied Darcy wonders still tingeing her voice.

Claire began the long explanation about the trolls and what the amulet means and how big of a responsibility it was and all her fears and doubts.

"Wow that's heavy but Claire how many teenagers can say they were given such a big opportunity to help the whole world out this is a gift cherish it."

"But I'm just me I can't possibly fight enormous trolls and protect the world I have no combat experience," replied Claire looking up at Darcy with a defeated look.

"No you haven't but the amulet chose you for a reason not many people have their destiny laid out before them people struggle to find there place in the world yours has just been handed to you on a platter with cool new abilities and the chance to understand most people can't even dream of, you girl are stupid for even hesitating on this opportunity,"

"Thanks, Darc I needed that now I best wait for those trolls to come back see what's next."

"No problem now get out of here is having a nap that was too much to process."

Exiting the room Claire made her way back downstairs ready to leave "thanks Mr. Scott" yelled Claire slipping on her shoes and stepping out the house breathing in the fresh air Claire grabbed her bike and made her way back home.

 **jims pov**

Turning off his alarm Jim got out of bed and made his way downstairs to start breakfast for him and his mum, firing up the hob Jim began to make his mums favorite omelets.

"Hey, kiddo." came the groggy reply from Jims mum

"Hey, mum made your favorite," Jim said while handing his mum a plate with a freshly cooked omelet on it.

"Thanks, Jim but I can take care of myself you know."

"no problem mum and I know you can but your busy most of the time and I like to help you out."

"speaking of always being busy I'm pulling a weekend shift."

"mum again you've got to stop you'll drive yourself mad." groaned Jim looking at his mum with a pained expression.

"I know kiddo, but it can't be helped anyway you got anything planned for today?"

"Going to meet Toby that's it."

"Alright I'm going be good thanks for breakfast," replied Jim's mum before exiting the kitchen and making her way to her car.

Jim having finished breakfast washed up the few pots that had collected in the sink and then made his way up the stairs to get changed into something clean before meeting with toby to show him the amulet and it crazy abilities. Gathering his things into his bag and checking he had the amulet on him Jim made his way over to his Vespa that he got for his 16th, but now all that was on his mind was getting an actual motorcycle. Clambering on to the Vespa Jim turned the key and started it up with a gentle purr, Pulling off the drive Jim started his trip to the orthodontist to meet Toby who was having his braces tightened.

Arriving Jimm clambered of his scooter removing his helmet and killing the ignition before making his way inside. Sitting in the waiting room, Jim began to ponder on the amulet confused to how it was possible and what it meant. Twenty-five minutes later Jim was pulled from his thoughts by the appearance of his best friend.

"Hey, Jimbo you seemed to be in deep thought just then."

"Oh hey toby yea I was, got something to show you later but you can't freak out."

"Jimbo you know me cool as a cucumber nothing freaks me out." toby replies with mock indignation.

"yea, of course, toby nothing at all anyway let's get going you want to go back to mine or yours."

"mine Jim because after you've shown me whatever it is you what to show me, we can play gogo sushi and get cookies from my grammar."

"fair enough you bring your helmet," asked Jim giving Toby a knowing look.

"hey it was one time, and yes I've bought it now let's go."

Exiting the orthodontist Jim and toby clambered on to the Vespa and started making there way back home weaving in and out of the busy high street. A couple of minutes later they pulled up in front of Toby's house.

"well where here" exclaimed Jim with mock excitement.

Toby and Jim made their way inside hanging up there bags and helmets. "Nana I'm home Jims with me" shouted Toby into the silent house.

"Oh, Toby dear your back would you and your friend like some cookies?"

"Yes please, nana we will be upstairs."

Making their way upstairs and entering toby's somewhat messy room with games strewn everywhere Toby hopped on to his bed "alright Jim what do you want to show me?"

"okay remember no freaking screaming or nothing."

"got it."

"Alright alright, for the battles to come Eclipse is mine to command!"

And with a violent burst of red light that rolled across the room like waves of fire black metallic armour formed out of thin air and attached itself to Jim segments sliding into place with harsh clanging sounds until finally, Jim lands on his feet covered in armor that pulsed with deep red in time with his heartbeat. Looking over at Toby Jim noticed his friend's mouth hanging open with a bit of drool hanging from his lips.

"man that's disgusting toby."

"Hey man, you said I couldn't scream or freak out, so I settled for this," Toby replied while wiping away the drool that had ended up on his chin.

"Technically I said you couldn't do anything and that counts as something."

"no fair man that thing awesome what do you think it's for I mean wow."

"no idea all I know is it doesn't like to come off once summoned," Jim said while groaning in frustration as yet again it wouldn't come off.

"maybe its something to do with what you have to say to summon it you know battles to come."

"errr toby doesn't know if you've noticed but im 17 I ain't going to be rushing off into battle anytime soon or ever."

"just thinking man anyway let's play gogo sushi.

"fine" Jim says climbing down on the floor and grabbing a remote while toby inserts the disk and powers up the tv. the screen flickers to life with a giant cat saying gogo sushi, pressing play Toby and Jim begins to waste the day dodging falling debris and serving sushi.


	3. Amulets part 3

Jim's weekend continued without incident, just doing the usual things: homework, laying around, tv, games and other such mundane things.

Claire's POV:

Arriving back at home, Claire made her way indoors to a house as empty as she had left it, assuming everyone was still out, Claire made her way upstairs to start on some homework. Entering her room and sitting at her desk, Claire grabbed her books and started on the assignment from Mr Strickler, only to be interrupted.

"Lady Claire you have returned."

"arrrgh! Blinky you're back!" screamed in Claire in panic.

"Actually, it's just me, Arrrgh' s not here and technically I never left," Blinky replied with a smug look.

"what do you mean you never left?"

"well the fate of the universe was in the balance with your decision, fair Clair, and you humans have these wonderful things called basements, magical things."

"okay, weird, but you can leave now and relax, I've decided to accept my destiny and become the troll hunter."

"good to hear, I'll take you to troll market in the morning, so you can begin your training," Blinky said bouncing with excitement.

"Now you're gonna go, right?"

"Sorry, Lady Claire but I'm afraid I'll have to wait till dark, wouldn't want to turn to stone."

"wait, you guys turn to stone in the sun?"

"unfortunately," replied Blinky with a faraway look on his face "anyway miss Claire I'll be out of your hair soon."

The next morning, waking up from a peaceful slumber, Claire jumped out of bed with only one thought on her mind; troll market. Rushing around her room and getting changed into her usual attire: a violet top with a skull on and a dark purple jacket.

Having gotten ready Claire said goodbye to her parents, grabbed her bike and started making her way to the bridge where she was told to meet Blinky at. The short pedal seemed to take forever to Claire as her thoughts swirled with possibilities of what troll market could be like and all the fascinating things she could discover. Finally arriving Claire got off her bike and made her way into the tunnel to find Blinky and Arrrgh patiently waiting for her.

"ah, Miss Claire, you arrived I see."

"yes Blinky, of course, I can't turn down this opportunity."

"if I'm not mistaken Miss Claire, a few nights ago, you wanted nothing more than for all of this to have never happened," Blinky replied in an amused tone, with a huge grin on his face.

"well, I was thinking about all the negatives, not the positives; the possibility of sudden death is a bit of a deal breaker."

"very well Miss Claire, let's get going, but be warned no human has ever stepped foot in troll market and not all trolls are friendly, or accepting, of humans."

Blinky then grabbed a crystal looking object with a handle and began to draw an arch into the wall before tapping the middle, causing the wall to crack with glowing blue lines before bursting open; leaving an almost portal-like effect. walking through the newly formed entrance Blinky handed Claire the object he had just used, "that dear Claire is a horngazel, the only way in out of troll market, don't lose it whatever you do."

Moving further into the dark room a sudden burst of light drew Claire's attention as hundreds of crystals shimmered to life, creating a spiralling staircase that descended down into the depths. cautiously making her way down the steps, Claire noticed the crystals were, in fact, not slippery like she first thought and actually grew brighter with each step. Arriving at the bottom of the staircase Claire was faced by a large rock opening that leads out into a large open cavern which could only be described as breath-taking: thousands of crystals of all shapes and sizes; some no bigger than a fist, others spanning massive distances, but all shining brightly with varying colours; from the brightest blues to the deepest reds, all surrounding what could only be described as a small civilization: shops, huts, bars, and restaurants, anything a normal town would have. This was all swarmed by trolls of varying shapes colours and sizes, all going on with their daily activities that could almost be considered normal, if it wasn't for the obvious differences in species. But at the center of this, the thing that drew Claire's sole focus was the heart stone; a ginormous amber crystal that pulsed with energy and light that made hair stand up with raw power, the life force of troll market.

Finally finished staring, Claire makes her way through the arch and followed Blinky into Troll market receiving the odd look of confusion, disdain or anger joined by faint whispers of "what's a flesh bag doing here." and "human's nasty creatures."

"First port of call is to meet Vendel, the leader of troll market," Blinky stated, trying to distract Claire from the not-so-friendly welcome.

Making their way up a small set of steps leading up to the heart stone they entered a large chamber, inside the very heart of the heart stone; the walls shimmering and air humming with energy. Claire noticed a large table and several shelves with books and tins and all manner of colored liquids. Sat in the center was a large off-white troll with white eyes and beard, he was holding a large amber staff that looked like it came from the heart stone.

"Blinkous! why have you bought a flesh bag here; to troll market!" Vendel shouted out in anger.

"Vendel, this is Miss Claire the next Troll hunter, the amulet chose her."

"That's not possible, there has never been a human troll hunter."

"Miss Claire if you would do the honors and show Vendel here."

"Alright, for the glory of merlin, daylight is mine to command." and with the now familiar feeling of a sudden burst of pure energy and armour forming itself around her body, Claire stood there, daring Vendel to question the truth again.

"the Soothscryer will be the judge. to the hero's forge!" Vendel said, holding back his shock and trying to keep a neutral expression.

"but she hasn't even started her training yet, that's completely unfair."

"I don't care Blinky, if she is worthy it will judge her so."

"Very well Vendel, come along miss Claire"

Leaving the heart stone, Blinky, Arrrgh, Claire and Vendel made their way to the hero's forge, a large arena surrounded by the stone remains of all the deceased troll hunters. It had large balcony seating area for people to view fights and came equipped with automatic weapons and varying obstacles to test agility, strength, and skill.

Reaching the middle of the arena, Vendel triggered a switch and a large platform raised from the ground; adorned by the head of dark evil looking troll glowing deep red.

"Behold the Soothscryer, please insert your right hand, troll-hunter, and be judged,"

"I'm going to get it back right?" Claire says, looking at the spinning teeth in its mouth during the time between it snapping open and closed; with enough force to break bone.

"that depends" Vendel replied, with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

Resigning herself to her fate, Claire marches up to the Soothscryer and tries to get up high enough to put her arm in, only to repeatedly fail, earning a small chuckle from Vendel. Noticing Claire's struggles, Arrrgh grabs her gently in his hand and lifts her up, thrusting her hand forward into the awaiting mouth of stone, Claire braces for agony only for it to slam shut enclosing her arm but with no pain.

Several agonizing seconds later the Soothscryer lets her go, leaving her arm intact. Dropping to the floor in relief, Claire clutches her arm just to reassure herself it's still there.

"so, what are the results," asked Blinky, praying for good news.

"inconclusive I'm afraid," Vendel said, whilst leaving the hero's forge.

Getting up from off the ground Claire prepared for what was next, wondering what other difficult challenges were to come.

"now Claire, let's begin your training and start getting you up to date on troll law."

"okay Blinky, what's first?"

"first, dear Claire, we read up on the history of your amulet, so you can have a better understanding of the powers and responsibility you possess."

"right. reading, yay," Claire replied sarcastically

Claire, Blinky and Arrrgh made their way to Blinky's hut which turned out to be a giant library with books sprawled everywhere, leaving barely any room to walk.

"excuse the mess, my friends just start looking for a book that has a red cover and says History of Merlin's Amulets on it."

Several hours of searching the untidy room, going through hundreds of books, Blinky finally managed to find it sat on top of a pile books in the far corner.

"aha, Miss Claire, I have found it," Blink said, jumping down from the pile of books he had just climbed and handing Claire the book,

Opening the book Claire began flicking through the pages, giving a quick skim: seeing several drawings of her amulet, the armour, and its weapons, she then came across another amulet that was depicted as having a shiny green metal casing with a toxic green glow; known as the life amulet which was destroyed long ago. Continuing on, Claire then came to a section of the book that had been completely torn out.

"Blinky where's the rest of this book, it's been torn out, what was meant to be here?"

"Oh, nothing Miss Claire, just a long lost relic." Blinky stuttered out, trying to keep his composure.

"Blinky what is it? tell me."

"no Miss Claire, I cannot."

"Blinky I need to know, isn't this part of being a troll hunter?"

After several minutes of arguing Blinky final relented with a huff.

"what was ripped out of this book was the Eclipse amulet, which, despite being designed to defend against evil and fight against the troll hunter, has a bad name and people are afraid of it."

"why's that?" Claire questioned, completely engrossed in this new information.

"well, the Eclipse amulet only chooses people pure of heart with the will and fortitude to wield it, but unfortunately it only chooses one of these people when it is necessary, only in times of great need and darkness, that's why it's got bad names such as: battle amulet, war amulet, omen, and doom bringer. Because if it chooses, well, Let's just say dark times are ahead of us.

"wow, what did it look like?"

"just like the amulet you wield, fair Claire, only made of black, metallic metal with a deep red glow, almost like blood."

Gasping in shock, Claire struggles to breathe at the implications of what she's just heard, her mind whirling back to the red glow in her classmate's bag.

"Miss Claire are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Blinky I think I may have seen that amulet."

"what do you mean its locked away in troll markets deepest volts and unlike the Daylight amulet it can't teleport, it can't possibly have gotten out or chosen anyone, it's impossible, well improbable. Okay maybe it could have gotten out, wait no, nope it didn't." Blinky rattled out, his nerves shattered.

"do you think maybe we should check?" Claire replied, trying to regulate her breathing and get Blinky focused.

"yes, Miss Claire, we will get Vendel and go to the vaults at once."

Hurrying out of Blinky's hut, they began a quick panicked sprint back to the heart stone where Vendel usually resides. Rushing past the guards, they confronted Vendel.

"Vendel, I come with grave news, the amulet of Eclipse may have escaped and chosen someone to wield it." Blinky cried desperately, hoping he would believe him.

"impossible Blinkous, who has filled your brain with these conspiracies!" Vendel replied, outraged at the very thought.

"I'm afraid that it could be true, master Vendel, Blinky described the amulet to me and I believe I may have seen it."

"well, troll hunter, that is a bold claim, but if it allows you to rest at night, flesh bag, we may go check."

Once again leaving the heart stone, Claire and her troll companions made their slow descent into the deeper parts of troll market. Reaching a solid steel door, Claire stepped aside as Vendel pushed his hand to the door, muttering a few words under his breath and with a sudden jolt the mechanism in the door sprung to life: cogs grinding and squealing as they moved the 8 inches thick steel door out of its resting place.

Moving through the doorway into a cage that functioned as a crude elevator, Vendel slammed the switch and with a sharp jolt the cage fell violently down the shaft before stopping inches from the ground at the bottom, the violent halt throwing everyone off their feet.

Regaining their footing, they clambered out of the cage and stumbled towards a lone vault buried deep into the rock with a tiny solid titanium door, but, upon closer inspection, there was an amulet shaped puncture straight through the door.

The amulet had escaped its prison.


	4. Finding Jim

The next morning Claire rolled out of bed and started getting ready for school, intending to confront the boy in her class who she thinks may have the Eclipse amulet. Making her way downstairs, Claire entered the kitchen and grabbed some cereals for breakfast. munching down the corn flakes as quickly as possible, Claire then grabbed her bag and keys before making her way out the house, locking the door behind her.

Having made her way to school in record time, Claire hoped to catch her classmate before he entered the building, but the bell rang, and he was either late or already in school. Entering her first class, Claire began a long day of school: started by a double period of Maths, followed by a break, then on to History and English. Which was then followed by lunch, Spanish and finally Geography.

Maths was boring, and the guy she was looking for was not in her class, so she had nothing to take her mind off boring algebra; just going through tedious equations one after the other. Then came break which was equally uneventful; as she could not find him anywhere. But Claire was persistent and kept circling the school's grounds hunting for him.

"Claire? girl what are you doing? this is the third time we've circled the school," Darcy asked, confusion written all over her face

"I'm looking for someone"

"who?"

"I don't remember his name, but you know the kid that's in our History and Spanish class and likes to wear a blue jacket a lot."

"oh, don't tell him that you don't remember his name, he will be devastated!"

"why?" Claire asked, now with the confused face.

"omg! how have you not noticed? he's got the biggest crush on you, all he does is stare at you, you're telling me you haven't noticed?!"

"no, and that's a little weird," replied Claire, trying to recall seeing him ever stare at her.

"well looks like I'm not finding him at break; bells going to go in a minute, best get back to class.

Arriving at the classroom as the bell rang, Claire took her seat near the door, so she could spot when he entered.

Claire waited through the whole of history trying to get in one word, and just as she decided she would intercept him now, the class had finished. The teacher asked for Jim to stay behind, leaving Claire to either be late to her next lesson or try again later. Choosing the latter of her options Claire made her way to her next lesson; English, with determination to find Jim at lunch.

Lunch came around and passed with no Jim. Beginning to get frustrated in the lack of ability to get hold of one guy, Claire stormed into her next class and sat down at her desk with a huff. Finally noticing her surroundings, Claire noticed the boy she was searching for all day was sitting in the seat opposite her. writing down a quick note on a piece of paper, Claire tossed it at Jim; gaining his attention. Glancing over in her direction, Jim gave Claire a confused look, before she gestured for him to open it. As he did so Claire resumed trying to pay attention to class, finally thinking she had managed her task and would be having a conversation later; at a time where if she was right, and he did have the amulet, Blinky could introduce himself.

 **Jim P.O.V:**

Arriving in class, Jim took his seat and waited for the lesson to begin. Suddenly a scrunched-up paper ball hit him on the side of the head and then landed on his desk. Looking up in the direction it came from, Jim's mind went into shutdown. He saw who it was, only to realize that she was gesturing for him to open the paper ball.

Grabbing the piece of paper, Jim frantically opened it, curious to what it could say; only to read: "we need to talk, meet me outside the museum at 8 o'clock." It was a short note, and yet one that held a lot of mystery; this lit Jim's mind ablaze with thoughts: some good, some bad. In the end he decided he really didn't want to know about the negatives; the opportunity to find out why she was concerned lay right in front of him; he just needed to meet her to know more.

Finishing school, Jim rushed out of the building, hopped on his bike and shot off back home, completely forgetting about his best friend Toby. His mind was still in turmoil over what Claire could want. After all, she didn't appear to notice him before. Arriving at home, Jim entered his house and began trying to distract himself doing mindless chores, trying to relieve the anxiety he had over what was to come.

8 o'clock came slowly, but when it finally arrived he couldn't have been happier, or more nervous. His mum was still at work, so he locked the door as he left. Grabbing his bike Jim climbed on and began to pedal, making his way towards the museum. At some points he was going fast in excitement and at other times he slowed down, becoming nervous, which luckily didn't affect his time too much.

Noticing Claire near the entrance Jim lost his composure and decided to hide just out of sight. He was trying to work up the courage to approach her when he was interrupted by a huge roar. Looking up he noticed a giant stone-looking monster: with horns and fiery orange eyes that shone in the darkness, barrelling towards Claire with one word: "Trollhunter!"

 **Claire P.O.V:**

Having told Blinky the plan and made him wait under the bridge for Claire to bring Jim, Claire made her way back to the museum; arriving just before 8. 5 minutes went by, then 10 and just as she was beginning to wonder if Jim was going to show up, a loud roar and heavy footsteps gained her attention. Turning to face the oncoming threat, Claire realized who it was: Bular; a brute of a troll that was midnight black from head to toe, eyes ablaze with fury and two swords sheathed on his back.

"Trollhunter!" Bular roared with fury, unsheathing his swords and chucking himself in Claire's direction.

"for the glory of merlin, daylight is mine to command!" screamed Claire, desperately praying the armour protected her in time.

with a flash of blue and white light, the armour formed around Claire's body just in time to absorb most of the impact from Bular's charge, but not enough to stop her from being slammed into the wall. Summoning the sword of daylight, Claire threw everything she had at Bular, swords clashing time after time, parrying blow for blow, but with Claire's limited training she was eventually overwhelmed. A blow from one of Bular's swords struck her chest plate, causing a shockwave of energy that threw Claire to the floor, leaving her defenceless against the monster.

"and now you die, Trollhunter," Bular growled, ready to give the final blow.

 **Jim P.O.V:**

Seeing everything from a distance, Jim summoned his Armour with a flash of deep red and charged, armour pulsing in time with his rapidly beating heart. Noticing Claire get struck and thrown off her feet unearthed a deep rage within Jim, causing his armour to hum with energy that started to cackle across his Armour; giving him the energy to run faster.

"and now you die troll hunter,"

Hearing these words and seeing the sword hurtle down towards Claire with terrifying speed, Jim dived forward into a roll, landing in a braced crouch just in front of Claire. His sword appeared out of nowhere into his hand and blocked Bular's mighty blow, causing a shower of sparks and a blast wave of energy to throw them both backward. Regaining his footing, Jim grabbed Claire, helping her get up.

"you okay? we've got to go!" Jim shouted, fear coursing through his veins.

Stumbling, Claire managed to find her footing with some help from Jim. Starting to run, Jim and Claire looked back to see Bular get up slowly. Fleeing as fast as their Armour clad bodies could carry them and ignoring the heavy footsteps that were now following them, footsteps driven by an uncontrolled vengeance.

"where do we go?!" shouted Jim.

"just follow me!" replied Claire, gaining speed.

Following Claire, they arrived at the bridge, Bular only meters behind and gaining ground by the second.

"Jim! distract him, I'll get us to safety," shouted Claire diving off the bridge and on to the floor below.

Turning around, Jim braced himself and met Bular head on once again, swords clashing in a chaotic dance of death.

"It's been a long time since anyone seen that amulet boy! I can't wait to peel it off your corpse." snarled Bular, attacking with more force and ferocity.

Finally, Jim was disarmed by his superior foe and was kicked off the bridge, he hit the floor with an almighty crash that managed to crack the concrete floor. Jim groaned as he tried to get up and out the way, but was rescued by Claire, who had finally gotten the attention of Blinky and Arrrgh. Pulling Jim back into cover, Blinky opened the entrance to troll market. Bular landed with a grunt, fist smashing into the floor where Jim was moments ago, and with a bellowing roar he charged again.

As Jim and Claire braced themselves for another round of getting there ass handed to them, they were suddenly yanked from behind just before Bular could get them, leaving a ceiling doorway behind and no way for Bular to get to them.

Clambering back up off the ground, Claire suddenly jumps Jim, giving him a quick hug before backing off with a small blush on her face for her actions.

"wh-what was that for?" Jim stammered, blushing as red as a tomato

"you know, for saving my life back at the museum" Claire replied, trying to keep a straight face and not laugh at Jim's bright red features.

"Oh, no problem, I'm pretty sure you saved me back there from being crushed."

But just before Claire could reply, Blinky interrupted.

"master Jim, good to finally meet you, I'm Blinky, this Arrrgh and you obviously met Claire."

"Hey now, someone really needs to explain what's going on!" Jim shouted, the fear and adrenaline finally wearing off as reality came crashing in, leaving him stuck in a confusing world.

 **A big thanks to Puffin 777 for beta reading my work and fixing my mistakes.**


End file.
